In some applications using electronic circuit boards, it is useful to join circuit boards together for the purpose of continuing an electrical circuit. By way of example, it can be useful to join circuit boards together in Solid State Lighting (SSL) or LED Lighting applications. SSL circuits are an extremely important application as SSL is more efficient in converting electricity to light than incandescent, fluorescent, and compact fluorescent systems.
Conventional reflow soldering or wave soldering techniques and equipment provide for the batch processing of individual or panelized circuit boards. Conventional processing methods with reflow or wave soldering equipment are based on the soldering of individual or panelized circuit boards. Individual or panelized circuit boards are prepared with solder paste, populated with various electronic components and then processed through a reflow or wave solder oven. Soldering is achieved in the conventional way through the control of heating profiles and travel through the oven typically along a conveyor system.